opposites
by Race for the clock tower
Summary: Can you solve the Twilight Opposites puzzle? I give you a phrase and you find the opposite for the words to slove the answer! example inside! Its fun, But I can't explain without showing a example. Me and friends use them all the time! r & r help needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****- Test** how well you know twilight I give you an opposites puzzle and just switch the words with its opposites and it see if you can get the answer. I don't know how to really describe it without an example.

Disclaimer: All credit with the characters story goes to Stephenie Meyer Except half credit of the puzzles goes to my friend!

** First puzzles**

O.k. So I and my friend were talking about twilight and her mom was in the room and told us to shut up until she read the book. We decided we want to talk about it and made up little codes for Characters or objects. We have fun using them so let's see if you guys can solve them!! Some might be a little hard or far out there but Bear with us.

Answers on the bottom.

Just change the words to make an opposite and then use theses clues to guess what we're talking about!!

**START**

1) An Anklet with a cat on it.

2) Still, steal, water. (this one's a little hard)

3)Straight haired, quiet, boy.

4)silver, throw rug

5)White, pleather bench.

6)Good, soccer player, who plays for the moons.

7) Ugly, human brunette, with no fashion sence.

8)bald, bird, bake

9) blooming, ground

10) Northern jerk

11)Forensics (really really hard. I will be super surprised if you get it. I might have the wrong word???)

**Answers**

1) Bella's bracelet that Jacob gave her with the wolf on it.

2) Drift wood fire , the fire Mike made at the beach

3) Jessica

4) Gold Carpet, the one in Edwards room

5) Black leather sofa in Edwards Room

6)Phil, it's the suns opposite of the moons!?! Get it?

7) Rosalie

8) Harry's fish fry. (The name might be said like harry potter but I had to say it like the other spelling so it could work.)

9) Wuthering Heights

10)Southern gentleman A.K.A. Jasper.

11) Biology where they first really meet.

A.N- o.k. so I hope you liked it. I know some are really far other there like #11 but that's the study of dead people. I hope to keep posting more, but they are harder than you think to come up with, so it might take a day or two.thank you sooooo much!!! Bye I hope i can figure this website out!!!!

-Race to the clock tower


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT TO READ A.N. **_

_**(A.n) o.k. **__**Thank you**__** SOOOO much to those who reviewed! I'm sure everyone**__** s**__**ays that, but I was sure excited! I think Jasper would have been bouncing of the walls with all the **__**happiness**__** a**__**nd gladness that was radiating**__** off me. O.k. back to the puzzles, there seems to be some confusion with how to solve them so I'll **____**attempt**__** to explain it in **__**an**__** Example, here we go:**_

_**Ex, Short Haired, Cat**_

___**O.k**__**. Look at the first word**__** Short haired, **__**what**__** is the opposite of Shorthaired? The answer is long haired so you would put down long-haired **_

_**Long-haired**_

_**Now look at the second word, Cat. What is the opposite of cat? Dog, of course! Put down dog then.**_

_**Long-haired, Dog**_

_**O.k. now you have your clues **__**so try to solve the Puzzle! Ask yo**__**urself what is a dog relating**__** to Twilight? A werewolf! And **__**what**__** werewolf **__**has**__** long hair? Jacob so there is your answer!! You can also leave your answer as long-haired dog, it would still be right.**__** I hope I did not confuse anyone further! **_

**Chapter 2 of puzzles!**

1) Nice, Human, Pray

2) New 2008, Blue, Ford, Car

3) Short-haired, cat

4) Even-tempered, Cat women

5) Big, city of spoons,

6)Not, Danger (this one you might not get due to bad oppositing on my part!)

7) Forrest

8)Weak, Small, mutt

9)Slow walker, soft, warm, person.

10)Smart, goat

11)Youngest, human, brown-haired, Ugly girl

**Answer**

1) Evil Vampire, hunter, A.K.A JAMES

2) Bella's, 53 Chevey, Red, Truck

3) Long-haired, Dog, A.K.A Jacob

4) Short fuzzed, spaz-like, werewolf, boy a.k.a. Paul

5) Small Town of Forks

6) Be, Safe – Edwards note to Bella (can the word not be the opposite of be?)

7) Meadow

8) Emmett, strong, big Vampire.

9) Fast, runner, hard, cold, Vampire

10) Stupid Lamb, Bella refers to herself in the meadow as a stupid Lamb. (Is a lamb the opposite of a goat?)

11) Carlisle, the oldest of the Cullen vampires, blond haired, good-looking boy. (Man, whatever)

_**A.N- are you guys starting to get how they work? I know **__**it's**__** confusing but I like to share them. I think **__**I'm**__** going to add more, but I also have story that **__**I'm**__** working on which I want to post**____** (if my friends thinks it**__**'**__**s **__**any good**__**,) well if I get up **__**enough**__** courage to post it. Usually only my teacher reads my **__**wrighting**__**. Epppppp. I hope to get more puzzles up soon, let me know what you think,**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**-Race to the clock tower**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N here's the third page. Hope you like them! Let me know how you guys like them! (More a.n. at bottom)**_

**Opposites 3**

1) old, sun

2)Day break

3)Feet, with orange.

4)Weed, Z, truth

5)Iraq (or any fighting country)

6)Long, Terrorists.

7)Quiet, squares.

8)Plains, tiger

9)Always, not-able, to be awake.

10) Healthy, peaceful/nice, tiger

**Answers**

1) New, moon

2) Twilight

3) Hands with Apple (cover of twilight in the U.S. sorry I know it's different in other country's)

4)Rose (- the e), a, lie Rosalie

5)Switzerland (Bella's team)

6)Fast, healer. The werewolves.

7)Conversation Hearts. Bella traded Jacob lifetime servitude foe conversation hearts on valentine's day

8)Mountain lion (Edwards Favorite!!!! Ewww, I mean YUMMM!)

9)Never able to sleep. Poor Cullen's, I could never survive without sleeping!!

10)Sick, masochistic lion. (??? does that mean the same as malicious?) What Edward calls himself in the meadow.

_**(A.N.**__**) -**__** o.k., well this was the best I could come up with today. I**__**'m**__** starting to get brain strain trying to make these up! I have a lot of half finished ones with just one or two words that I can't find opposites to. I know I'm giving away an answer but if anyone can tell me the opposite of a mushroom I will be eternally grateful and will have permission to call themselves a genius! **___

_**Thanks as always,**_

_**-Race to the clock tower.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N**__**- **__**it's been **__**a long**__** day so I don't have much to say. …. Waite scratch that I just thought of something! I have to give major props to one of my bff, forbiddenfruit12! I know **__**you're**__** ready to kill me with, all the ask for help with the puzzles and the constant "pick a object from Twilight" thing but I want to say thanks on not giving up on me!!!! And yes you did come up with anklet with a cat on **__**It**___

_**Second major thanks goes to (drum roll)…**__** grl4peace!!!! Thanks soooo much for helping come up with #1, I am **__**eternally grateful!**_

**Opposites 4**

Nice, brown-haired, peaceful, man.

Motrin

High school, Disenrollment

Flushed

1st period, Home ecc

Black haired, overdressed, principal.

Teacher, Snap

Outgoing, Over-talker, gossiper

Second, Forrest

Prego

**♥****♥♥****Answers****♥♥♥**

Evil, red-haired, vengeful women aka Victoria

Tylenol (Bella took it when she almost got hit with tylers van)

Collage Applications

Blushed (does that work?)

Last period, gym. Bella's schedule

Red-haired, underdressed, secretary, aka Clapp

Shy, quiet, good secret keeper

First beach

Ragu (Billy's secret family recipe)

_**A.N – o.k. one more thing to say!!! As promised I'll give y**__**ou one more chance to call your**__**self a genius. A genius will be able**__** to tell me what**__** motorcycle! Good luck!**__** I will update soon!!!! Let me know what you think.!.!.!.**_


	5. Chapter 5

a.n.- This chapter would never be complete without the most Brilliant IsabellaMarieCullen3214!!!! I would only have a few puzzles today if it weren't for you.You are a mastermind at opposites.

And also for Melody Cullen!!!! Thanks your a life saver!!

opposites

1) Fixing Dusk

2) Heavy Metal

3) senior citizen

4) Homecoming

5) second husband

6) Gold, Chevy

**Answers**

1) Breaking Dawn

2)Debussy

3) Newborns

4) Prom

5) Third wife

6) Silver Volvo

A.N-Sorry theres not alot today but forbiddenfruit12 and my other friend are at my house a being a pain in there butt! thanks for everyone who helped! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! you are wonderful wonderful people! I want to have alot more tomorrow!

Thanks ever so much, - Race to the clock tower


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in like forever but I have been extremely busy (see a/n at bottom). And also to be honest, I'm having a wee bit of a problem coming up with some more ideas.**

**Opposites 6**

1) Freshmen 

2) Wanted, hug 

3) Divorce 

4) First, Foot, typewriter

5) Still, table 

6) Spoon's, middle school

7) Wood (or steel) sew.

8) love, of the rain

9) Bad smelling, water(Did I use this one already?)

10) Stupid, ugly, human, nurse

**Answers**

Senior ( Bella Edward and Alice are seniors)

Unwanted kiss (when Jacob kissed Bella the first time)

Wedding 

Second hand computer. (that's one of the changes Bella said Charlie made to her room in Twilight)

Rocking Chair (in Bella's room) 

Forks, High school

Paper cut (the fateful paper cut on Bella's Birthday)

Hate of the snow (Bella hates the Snow!) 

Good smelling blood. 

Smart, Beautiful, Vampire, doctor Carlisle 

**A/n- well this is my sorry excuse for not updating. First, I had my school science fair and I placed so I moved on. The next thing I know I'm at the county science fair and up to my neck in work. I took forth in the county science fair and there are 3 spots so if someone drops out I go. (errrrr) Also I have terrible brains strain for these puzzles! Sorry for rambling but I need to vent.**

**-Race for the clock tower**

**p.s. Everybody! First day of spring so if u have a Rita's water ice by you go! Free water ice on the first day of spring!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- WOW!! I know, I'm actually updating!! These puzzles took me forever, I'm struggling! Don't know if I can update tomorrow (Saturday) I have a class in the morning and party thing in the p.m., but I will try!

**! Opposites 6!**

1)Break dancing

2)Train station 

3)tricycle

4)Short, albino, youngest.

5)Public, air conditioner 

6)Cold ,Strawberry, biscuits 

7)Dog-like, male, peaceful, forgiver 

8)Criminal, rookie, goose 

9)Edwards, Turtle.

10)Carnivore 

**Answers**

1)Ballet (Bella used to take it.)

2)Airport, (where many things happened, Bella ditches Jasper, the family greats them on the way back from Italy, ect….)

3)Motorcycle (do I really have to explain?)

4)Tall, tan, oldest, a.k.a. Sam

5)Personal heater (Jacob was Bella's space heater)

6)Warm blubbery muffins (The ones Emily made on pg 332 of new moon.)((they sound really good right now)

7)Cat-like, Female, vicious, grudge holder. A.k.a. Victoria

8)Police, chief, Swan (Yay Bella's daddy)

9)Jacob's rabbit. (What can be more opposite of Jacob than Edward?) ((the rabbit, Jacobs car he fixed))

10)Vegetarians (aren't we lucky the Cullen's are Vegetarians!?) 

**A/N- I was just watching Harry Potter on TV. because I know Edward(Robert) is Cedrick (sp) but I just am wondering, is Robert British? Not that I have anything against people who are British, but Edward **

**was born In Chicago. I hope he can get rid of his accent a little for the movie. Carlisle has a Accent though right, I mean he was from England, (Waite was it England? I'm confusing myself!! AWWWW.).**

**AWWWWW**

**-Race for the Clock tower**

**(p.s. Poor Edward dies, Well Cedrick (sp) dies, but in a way it's now Edward**. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-See authors note at bottom of the page!! Before I forget, again I want to thank all who reviewed and helped me out with the puzzles! Also thanks for correcting me nicely when I'm wrong and explaining that Wuthering is different from withering! Opps that was my bad. I feel stupid for over looking that!

Opposites 8

1)Hot, two

2)Least-liked, dullness (I'm not sure if this one works.), blue.

3)Bow

4)Dull, out, moon, dark

5)Walked, to America

6)Vampire(easy)

7)All, tan

8)Allowed, hate

9)Bad-cook, flawless, man

10)Apple, stem, base

Answers

1)Cold ones, our beloved Cullens.

2)Favorite color blue, Edwards favorite color on Bella

3)Aro, from the Volturi.

4)Glitters, in, sun, light (Edward and the Cullens)

5)Swam to France. Twilight says Carlisle swam to France,

6)Human or werewolf.

7)Part, albino, Bella tells Eric Renee is part albino.

8)Forbidden, love

9)Good-cook, scared, female. Can you guess who it is?

10)Onion, root, tip (the cells they used for the lab in biology

A/N- o.k. there they are. Happy Easter, spring Break, whatever you celebrate, or just plain happy Sunday! (Unless you're like in a different country and its Saturday or Monday there.) O.K. down to business, I want to know what you guys think about the Twilight movie. What about the characters cast? Let me know! I need more opinion then just me and my friends. My opinion is in my profile.

Lots and lots of thanks,

-Race for the clock tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I just wanted to say sorry for not updating a lot like I should be. I am so far behind in homework, studying, I'm just so busy right now! Also, I am in a little crunch with these puzzles! I have a few but, but not enough to put a whole chapter up. I am also working on my two new fanfictions I'm writing! I'm so scared to post them. I want to thank every one who reviewed (or even read for that matter!), it means a lot to me. Oh, one more thing I have not been putting up a disclaimer on the chapter but all of you should know I don't own the story (stupid wish! I wasted about ten bucks in a wishing well, and my wish did not even come true!!). Thanks a million**

**-Race for the clock tower**

start

1)Seth the webmaster

Answers

1)Stephenie, the author (o.k. that was stupid, but Seth is her brother and sometimes he signs his notes like that.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-This chapter is for Forbbidenfruit12. Ur super at helping!! Much thanks crony!! You know the Drill!! Admitted it way deep down you love Jacob!! U know u do!!

Opposite 9

1)Valley, rising

2)Leave alone with, forgotten

3)Cheap, ideal, gothic, clothing

4)Falling asleep

5)Paris

6)Controlled, uncontrollable emotions

7)Adults, will ketchup, this old misfortune, and thirst for less

8)Good substance

9)Dartmouth

10)June, 26th

**Answer**

1)Cliff, diving

2)Tampering with memory

3)Alice's fashion sense

4)Waking up ( chapter 4 of new moon)

5)Edward( Jacob is Paris)

6)Jasper

7)Review or pm me if u think you know the answer

8)Heroin

9)Community college or university of Alaska.

10)September 13th, Bella's b-day!!

A/N- Sorry there kind of strange today, but I did my best. Correction WE did our best. I had help. R&R and let me know if u get the answer to number 7.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n- hey everyone, here's a new chapter. I don't have much to say today. (That never happens) Oh wait scratch that, I need to put up the answer to number in the last chapter. I'll put it on the bottom, so if anyone wants to still guess, they will not see the answer. So anyone who still wants to guess DON"T LOOK!**

**Opposites 10**

1)Car, record player

2)Guest

3)Durable looking, young, human

4)White, ears (?hope it works), when happy

5)Warm, and soft

6)Dull in the moonlight

7)Slow, cutter (?? Or injury getter? )

8)Square, pebble?

9)Moon, in his, death

10)Werewolves, hate, football

**Answers**

1)Truck, stereo Bella got one for her birthday

2)The Host, Stephenie's new book, sorry that one's not twilight.

3)Frail looking, Old, vampire a.k.a. Aro. Bella said he looked frail

4)Black, eyes when, Mad. Their eyes get dark when they're mad or hungry

5)Cold, hard Cash! No its Edward (well and the rest of the Cullen's.)

6)Sparkly, in the sunlight

7)Fast healer , the werewolves

8)Heart, rock, the charm Edward gave Bella. Jacob called it a rock.

9)Sun, in her, life. Bella referred to Jacob as her sun in the story. And he is in her life.

10)Vampires, like, baseball? Bella's question to Edward.

**A/n- Sorry I could not think of normal sounding ones. O.k. the answer to # 7!! If you still want to make a guess DO NOT keep reading this!**

**The answer is actually not in the book. I never said I had not be inside. It's a review on the back of new moon. The question was Adults, will ketchup, this old misfortune, and thirst for less. And it was "Teens will relish this new adventure and hunger for more." O.k. maybe it's the wrong kind of relish and adventure doesn't work out to well with misfortune, but I think you get the point.**

**Thanks for reading! And to those who reviewed! Look for updates!**

**-Race for the clock tower.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-TGIF!! O.k. I'm sorry to do this but I have a long night of studying ahead of me, so I think I am going to just post 5 today. Sorry to do this but I am running out of puzzles so if you guys want more I'm open for help and suggestions!

Also HUGE thanks goes out to crystalwolfberri for her help! Thanks so much without your help, who knows when I would of updated next!

**Opposites 11**

1)Hateful, ugly, human, father

2)Go now, before, the divorce

3)Leave alone, him, later

4)Dinner for the vampire

5)Slowest, walker

6)Weakest, human

7)Irritable grizzle (think outside of the box, it's not exactly a direct opposite)

_**Answers**_

1)Loving, beautiful, vampire, mother a.k.a. Esme.

2)Wait until marriage a.k.a. what Bella and Edward decided to do with their compromise.

3)Change her now! Bella wants to be a vampire

4)Breakfast, for the human (Edward said that to Bella) you should know that because some of you even use that in your fan fictions, but it's o.k. if you didn't, we can't all read minds.

5)Fastest runner. Edward.

6)Strongest, vampire. A.k.a. Emmett.

7)Cereal. Bella says her cereal is no irritable grizzle.(sorry it's out there a little)

**A/N Well I posted 7 so you got 2 bonus puzzles. I'm off to study, stupid me had to take a class, like Monday through Friday at school wasn't enough. Great, just great. Sorry for my little rant, hope everyone liked them!**

**Much thanks to those who read and reviewed**

**-Race for the clock tower**.

**p.s. SORRY for not putting the answers on a diffrent page!I forgot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; I am so sorry for making this a authors note( I know I hate them too.) but I want to post a new chapter tonight sometime. As for not posting this week, or last, and completely blowing off my job, of making the puzzles, please except this as a formal apology.**

**Ok moving on, I have to be honest I could blame my lack of posting on my book report, my school reading I have to do, science fair(oh jezze have I not posted since the science fair? Hummm oh man I really late, I did not realize it's been weeks((sorry discard that it was a mental rant) but I won't, I will be total honest and tell you (like I may have hinted at before) that I have not been able to come up with any decent or understandable puzzles. I used to post the opposites everyday buy now it's going to be every week. I know people ask this all the time in their stories but, I really do need your help! **

**Also, I want to thank all my friends and the people, who suggest some puzzles, you're real life savers. I want to update a few times this week, but that depends on what king of homework load I get.**

**Thanks a million**

**-race for the clock tower. **

**p.s.-if anyone does feel like sharing their puzzles, and is afraid there not good, don't worry I'm not going to be picky or anything. They can't be as bad as some as my latest puzzles.( don't take what I just said as a bad thing or diss, all the puzzles I have received so far have been Amazing!)**

**P.s.s. I give props to all the people with stories who update everyday or every few days. How in the world do you guys do it? I am just trying to wright(sp it keeps telling me it's wrong but it has no suggestions) a few one-shots and it's taking me forever! **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N sorry there not the best but like I said before I NEED HELP!

Opposites

1)Bald, dirty, soda

2)Brown, single, youngest, female

3)American, home dinner(the place)

4)Mobil, mother, of Edward, white

5)Keep down

6)apple, Pretty, jacket.

??

??/

??

?? sorry for the ? marks but i need to get the answers lower and the spaces woun't save!?/

??/

??

??/

??

Answers

1)Harry, clear, water, Harry Clearwater! Rip my friend Rip.

2)Black, not single (engaged), oldest, male. A.k.a. SAM!!

3)Italian restaurant. la Bella Italia where Edward took Bella in port Angeles

4)Immobile, Father, of Jacob, Black. BILLY. He is in a wheelchair and is Jacobs's dad.

5)Throw up. I felt bad for Mike when he got sick at the movies though.

6)orange, ugly, Vest. The one Bella where's at her job.

A/N sorry for only posting 6 but I need to go finish my homework. I know why did I Waite so late to start it? Easy, I'm a MAJOR procrastinator! Thanks so much

R &R

-Race for the clock tower

p.s. I fixed the # 6 mix-up. i feel so stupid!i knew that too. I hope this works!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hello everyone! O.k. just a few things there was a mistake on the last chapter, Bella's vest was orange not gold, thank you for bringing that to my attention. Also, sorry for the short chapter/puzzle things.**

Opposites

1)Beautiful flower, Mac and cheese.

2)Goodbye, hate

3)IT'S three, blue

4)Z, dancer

5)Male, current, boy, enemy, of the beta.

****

??

??

??/

??/

??

??/

??/

??/

Answers

1)Mushroom, Ravioli, get it? Mac and cheese has the cheese on the outside. Ravioli has it in the inside

2))Hello, Love. I know its easy buy I just love how Edward says this and had to include it.

3)It's two (to), Green. In Bella's dream, she sleep talked it.

4)A, singer. Bella is Edwards's singer.

5)Female, ex, boy, friend, of the alpha. Leah, Sam and her used to date till Emily came into the picture.

A/N- I just wanted to say sorry its short, I am trying to make them longer. Please just bare with me.

Thanks so muck

-Race for the clock tower


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- there is just a lot of me talking at the bottom! I apologies in advance for that. **

**Opposites 14??**

1)Easy, to watch

!

2)Behind, Recess

!

3)Edwards, turtle

!

4)Immature, unlikeable, teacher, nosey

!

5)Small, mouse like, attackers

!

6)Patient, unhelpful, self-absorbed, wife.

!

7)Cereal, rotten, out of awake.

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!  
!

taking up space

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!  
!

sorry!

!

!

Answers-

1)Difficult to read. Edward says he can usually read people, but Bella is difficult to read.

2)Advanced, classes. Bella was in advanced classes in phoenix.

3)Jacobs Rabbit

4)Mature, likeable, student, who does not pressure for answers or minds their own business, Angela

5)Huge/large, horse like, protectors. The werewolves. Bella said they were big and large like a horse, and they call themselves the protectors.

6)Doctor, helpful, compassionate, husband. My fav Carlisle.

7)Irritable grizzly, fresh out of hibernation.

**A/N- Finally an update. Well since I have been getting ready to read host in a few days, I have been preparing for Breaking Dawn. There's not much for me to prepare but I like to make guess about what I think is going to happen in the books I read. This isn't a guess but a want. You may think I'm weird for wanting this but I never realized how unfair this is. I think Esme should get a car! I don't know about you but I think it's unfair that she's the only one who does not have one! We even know what mike and Tyler drive! O.k. some of you might be think why would I want something that small and stupid, but I have a good reason. My reason is that I really don't know what I want to happen yet, so I'm picking something small to hope for. Does that make any sense? What do you guys want? **

**--Race for the clock tower. **

**p.s. sorry if words are stuck together, for some reason my spacebar does not want to work right.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- is you have not figured it out already, this story is going very slow, and is kind of hold I guess you could say. I will post the puzzles as I think of them, but I'm not sure if I will keep posting regularly. I am still open for suggestions though.

1)Opposites

2)Sporty, sleek, drop off

3)Hearing or touch

4)Hot man

5)Ugly ,Pleather (sp), pants

6)Intact, together, string

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

OoOOOOOooOooOooOOO

oOOOooOOoOOOoooooO

space filler

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Answers

1)Non sporty?, old, rusty, pick up. Bella's truck.

2)Vision. It's a sense, Alice's visions.

3)Cold woman. She was the vampire in the packs, story.

4)Leather jacket. Bella received one from Edward. Sorry if not the best opposites. Does anyone know besides me what pleather is?

5)Frayed ribbon. Cover of Eclipse.

A/n- Well sorry its short, and remember to check your local book store Twilight events. It's a popular book and I know my book store is having a book club tomorrow. You might have to ask, this one was not even advertized. I found out by a friendly cashier who saw me buying host and asked if I like Twilight. I said yes and he told me that he was running a twilight book club, so u must ask!!

-Race for the clock tower


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: on bottom

Opposites

Pencil

Phoenix

Still, bed

Fixed, arm

Old, mature. Crabby, dad

Non loveable, non affection showing, weak, little girl

Curly blond.

Brown, dull.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answers

Quil. I know the correct way to spell the word Quill is with two "l's" but I need to spell his name right.

**Forks. Basically there complete opposites. **

**Rocking chair. Bella has one in her room. I hope bed works for chair**

**Bella's broken leg**

**Young, immature (in a way), nice and happy, mom. Renee of course. **

**Loveable, affectionate, strong, big boy. Okay does that sound weird? EMMETT! **

**Straight, Brunette. Bella's hair.**

**Green, vibrant. That's how I always picture** Edward's human eyes**. **

**A/n-Sorry for not updating in a while, I really have no excuse for it. Here's another update, and sorry it's small. Late this afternoon I got the idea to finally update, and I had trouble thinking of this many. **

**Hope you enjoy let me know**

**Thanks**

**-Race for the clock tower.**


End file.
